As Luck Would Have It
by Maddiemaia
Summary: Link/Tetra oneshpt


Just a sweet Zelda/Link fic, brought to you by Maddiemaia Productions.

Chibimaia: And please note that Maddiemaia doesn't own the Legend of Zelda-

Chibicosmicmaia: -Because she's broke, and couldn't possibly afford the liscensing of Zelda.

Maddiemaia: HEY!

Chibimaia: Ignore her. She's just the authoress.

Maddiemaia: :::Sniff:::

Chibicosmicmaia: GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Chibimaia: Fine, fine…

Maddiemaia: You know, muse abuse isn't illegal. You know why???? *grinning evilly*

Chibimaia+Chibicosmicmaia: Why?

Maddiemaia: BECAUSE NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE MUSES!!!!! No one will miss you. I don't even have to hide the bodies.

Chibimaia: We're going to die…. Nooooooo!!!!!

Chibicosmicmaia: I'll save the day! Now, starting the story…

***

The day was a stormy one, and the ship rocked and rolled, so to speak. Tetra was in her cabin, most likely scheming. The crew was below deck in the galley, enjoying some hot soup. As for Link, he lay comfortably on his cot, daydreaming and letting his mind wander. Aryll was asleep beside him, her chest rising and falling. Link pat her head, smiling to himself. He certainly didn't mind not fighting, to which he knew Tetra was anxious to get back. If only things could go back to the way they were… but this was his destiny… right? Or was it his fate?

In truth, Link didn't care to battle these two terms out at the moment, especially when he could be sleeping. He could worry about that during a tough battle, or a grueling puzzle. Sometime other than his own free time. He rested his head back against the tiny pillow. Well, it was better than sleeping on a rock. 

"LINK!" Link jumped at the call and fell off his cot. Tetra burst into the tiny cabin, a triumphant look on her face. "We're going to Winfall!" 

Link rubbed his head and gave her a questioning look. She beamed. "Well, I've decided that we all need a vacation, some good food, and new clothes!" Tetra skipped out of the cabin. "They've even got a ferris wheel!" She called over her shoulder. Link knew this very well; was it not he who had started it up again? Aryll yawned.

"Where's Windfall?" She asked sleepily. Link sighed, and stood up.

"Many miles away from Outset." He replied, and started gathering his few belongings and counting his rupees. If he knew Tetra (which he did) she'd insist on getting a lot, and she wouldn't lend him half a rupee. 

_She'd probably take the blanket off a sick man's bed._ He thought bitterly. Only five hundred rupees. Enough to stock up on bombs, potions, and bait, and still have enough left over for food. But Tetra would insist on new boots, most likely. He wouldn't give up his green tunic, but he could sacrifice his boots, perhaps. 

"Can I get new clothes too, Big Brother?" She asked, playing with her telescope. Link smiled, and nodded. "Yay! Thank you, Big Brother!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back, just as tightly. "I can't wait to see Windfall! And ride the Ferris wheel, too! Won't it be fun, Big Brother? Won't it? And we'll eat lotsa food, too. Do they eat different stuff in Windfall? And what about their clothes? Do they dress differently? And do they look different from us? Do they have more than two eyes?" She didn't wait for an answer, and ran off to find Tetra. Link smiled again, and filled his pockets back up with rupees. 

***

It was late at night, nearly dawn when they arrived in Windfall. Aryll was dancing on the deck, singing at the top of her lungs and giving everyone a headache. 

"BY THE SEA BY THE BEAUTIFUL-"

"Okay everyone, gather round. We're going to dock here, and we're not leaving 'till we've stocked up on weaponry and food! This is a vacation! ABSOLUTELY NO STEALING! For one whole week, we will be honorable citizens! Now get some sleep, because we're going to have a LLOOONNNNGGGG day!" Tetra's voice ran clear through the night, and it was only a plus that it silenced Aryll. Link yawned and leaned against the side of the wooden railing. Slowly, the crew answered, 'Yes Miss Tetra' and stumbled into their cabins after a long night of sailing. Link picked up Aryll who had mysteriously fallen asleep, and carried her to the smallest cabin right next to Tetra's cabin that they shared.

Link set down Ayrll on the cot and sat down at the end of it, and looked out the porthole. He closed his eyes, but sleep did not claim him. Why??????

***

Link's assumption about Tetra's spending habits turned out to, sadly, be true. Link was forced to get two new pairs of boots, and Aryll got five new dresses! Link didn't even have enough money after lunch to afford what he really needed: Bombs, potions, and arrows. Tetra dragged them all through town, to the potion shop, the open air shop, the camera shop, the school, the bomb shop, the game shop, and then to the auction that night. Fortunately, they left Aryll and some of the crew back at the ship that night.

And, what do you know, Tetra wanted to ride the ferris wheel.

With Link.

Alone.

Link couldn't help but blush; alone was such a strong word. Why not… with someone else, too? Oh well, it was only what, five minutes out of his life? He could take it, couldn't he? 

Link miserably closed his eyes as he plunked down on one side of their car, tapping his new boots against the wooden floor. Tetra seemed oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation, and prattled on about their plans after they left Windfall. Link didn't care to listen; she'd just say it again, wouldn't she? The ferris wheel started moving, and Tetra waved down at the one crew member they hadn't sent back to the ship. The ferris wheel seemed to moved inch by inch, very slowly, and it seemed to take longer for every inch until Link was sure that it wasn't moving at all. Their car rocked back and forth because Tetra insisted on rocking back and forth on her own to make the car follow suit. Link imagined when it was over, he'd be free, and he could maybe search the town for dropped rupees. He had five rupees left surprisingly; he had imagined that he wouldn't have any at all. His pockets felt so light…

"Link! Pay attention!" Tetra commanded. Link's attention snapped back to Tetra. 

"Anyway, thanks for going with me." She said finally, as the ride slowly pulled to a stop. Just before they reached the end, Tetra leaned in and gave him a kiss. Link blushed heavily.

Well, as Grandma would say…

As luck would have it.


End file.
